Seven Years Can Change Someone
by Lumiloco
Summary: Natsu injured before the events of Tenrou Island S-class trials is left behind, with the remaining members of Fairy Tail including Wendy. When Natsu finds out about his family and friends he changes, is it for better or for worse? What happens when a Master Swordsmanship Specialist and Dragon Slayer meet? Natsu x Kagura. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Dissapearence

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **What happens if Natsu could not go to the S class trials on Tenrou Island. What happens in those 7 long years, Will new friendship be made or will love blossom? Read to find out. Natsu x Kagura.**

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " Natsu yelled as he the torrent of fire slammed into into one of the dark mages sending him flying through the forest and into some bushes, completely out cold.

"Well I think that was the last of them" Natsu yelled to Erza who was tying up all the dark guild mages so the Rune Knights could come and collect them later.

"I think so Natsu I can't feel anymore magic around this area" Erza yelled back with a smile.

A few minutes later Natsu and Erza were just about to leave the area when they felt a large gust of wind which slammed into Natsu sending crashing into a tree with a sickening thud

"Hahaha I can't believe you missed one mage you morons, I'm so glad I hid when you two attacked"

A dark mage exclaimed while looking at Natsu bleeding from his leg which had some bone sticking out, Erza rushed to Natsu side to see if he was alright but he was unconscious which made Erza very angry as re-quiped into her flight armour to take down the wind mage who was floating above them

"You made a very big mistake attacking us" Erza screamed in fury

"Ohh i'm so scared" said the wind mage who made a sarcastic scared face

This just made Erza even more angrier as she re-quiped into her Black Wing Armour flew towards here opponent, all he could do was go wide eyed, " **Moon Flash** " Erza yelled as he just saw a blur fly past him as he was knocked unconscious by Erza who slashed his chest in a cross pattern.

Erza rushed to Natsu side once again to see if the Dragon Slayer Mage was unconscious. When she got to him he found him with a broken leg which was bleeding profusely from the bone sticking out, some blood running down his face from him hitting a rock which was under the tree and he possibly had a concussion.

Erza got a worried look on her face and quickly picked up Natsu and flew him back to the guild forgetting about the Rune Knights who would be showing up soon to pick up the remnants of the Dark Guild which the two Fairy Tail mages had taken down.

Erza kicked open the door to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall which made everyone stop and look at Erza who was carrying Natsu who was still bleeding out of his leg.

Everyone ran up to Erza to get Natsu to the infirmary and check on his leg, Wendy followed Erza to infirmary to heal Natsu leg. "What happened to Natsu?" asked Wendy in sad tone as she used her healing magic to stop the bleeding of Natsu's leg.

"He was hit by a Wind Mages attack which sent him into a tree, I think he broke his leg and is suffering from a concussion" Erza said as she sat down on a chair to wait for Natsu to regain consciousness

Natsu awoke with a headache, as he sat up in his bed he saw Erza who was sitting next to the bed with her face against the mattress, he could only smile as seeing his big sister figure look after him. He started pat the top of Erza's head which made her wake up from her sleep, As she looked up she saw Natsu looking at her with his toothy smile but he could still feel that throbbing in his head which made him wince.

As Erza woke up to see that Natsu was up and moving she was happy it had only been a few hours but she was worried. "Soooo what happened, why am I in the infirmary?" Natsu asked with a quizzical look on his face.

As Erza talked to Natsu about what happened a small figure moved into the room and jumped onto the bed to give Natsu some bad news "Natsu, I have some bad news to tell you since you have a broken leg and it cant be put straight by Wendy's healing magic you will have to miss out on this years S class trials, I am very sorry to tell you this I know you were looking forward to this years trials on Tenrou Island"

Natsu started to complain "Gramps I can go it's only a few days away I can be fully healed by then, if Wendy can help me!" he tried to explain to Makarov who only shook his head.

"I am very sorry my boy but I have come to a decision, I can't let you get hurt anymore than you already are. How about this when we get back and you are fully healed me and the other S-class mages will hold a trial for you and if you are up to it you can be promoted, does that sound good, Natsu?" asked Makarov who got a very happy Natsu in response.

Erza also told Natsu "You will stay in this bed and rest or there will be hell to pay, do you understand me Natsu" Erza exclaimed with a glare that could make death himself shiver with fear.

All Natsu could do was nod and say "Aye Sir" in a very sheepish tone, which made Erza smile as he accepted the conditions that the guild master and Erza made for him.

Erza got up from the bed and smiled at him as they she left the infirmary to tell the others about Natsu and then to go pack for the few days that they shall be at the island.

Makarov was still standing on the bed "Natsu I know how much you wanted to be in this years S-class trials, I know for a fact that you could pass these trials, you are a very determined person who can surpass anything you put your mind to, that's why i'm giving you that special trial, plus we can always use more S-class mages

"Thankyou, for this opportunity, Gramps I'll make sure that I won't let you down and that I'll make you proud to call me a S-class mage." Natsu responded with a smile.

With that said Makarov jumped of the bed leaving Natsu to rest for the next few days.

 **Well welcome back to this story previously called "Moved On But Not Forgotten", several things will be changing, most you can see on my profile and in the description.**

 **Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite**


	2. Meeting of two broken people

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

It had been several months since the loss of the Tenrou Island mages. After the rest of Fairy Tail had found out about how Acnologia, The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse, attacked Tenrou Island in one massive roar wiped the island from the maps of Fiore.

Natsu Dragneel, was one the mages that was selected to be going to the island to participate in the guild's S-class trial, but received an injury during a mission to take out a group of Dark mages that had set up camp in a nearby village that was close to Magnolia.

Wendy Marvell was also another mage who was meant to go with a participant called Mest but she declined so she could stay back at Fairy Tail to help heal Natsu.

During the three months that the Fairy Tail Tenrou team vanished, Fairy Tail changed. People left the guild to go to others for better jobs, as Fairy Tails' reputation went down the drain as the rest of Fiore heard about how they lost all of their strongest mages. The only people who remained with Fairy Tail were the ones who believed in the guild the most. Natsu Dragneel most likely changed the most, he use to be a very carefree person, always cheerful and always making everyone around him smile, he was the warmth of Fairy Tail.

But once he found out about the rest of the Fairy Tail mages from Tenrou, he was destroyed, he cried for days straight, he lost nearly all of his friends. After he stopped crying he had decided that he would never let that feeling come back to him, so he decided on what he was going to do to stop that.

Don't let anyone into his heart.

When Natsu returned to the guild, everyone could see the shift in Natsu's personality, he went straight up to Macao Conbolt who had been voted to be the new Master of Fairy Tail and he told him he would be leaving for a month to train and then come back to take missions to try and keep Fairy Tail afloat, even the S-class missions that they had. Most of which were removing smaller Dark Guilds from surrounding towns.

Natsu may have been keeping the people closest to him out of his heart, but he still loved Fairy Tail, it had helped him out when he was at his lowest when he lost Igneel and now he would return the favour.

Macao didn't know what to say to Natsu, he had never seen the **Fire** **Dragon Slayer** this serious before, so he just nodded and said that they would speak once he returned. Natsu just turned and left the guild. He was followed by a small blue haired **Sky Dragon Slayer.** She wanted to know where Natsu had been for the last few days.

Natsu responded with a look of hurt, how could you be indifferent to Wendy? He told her that he was going to go train for a month and then come back and start taking the bigger missions to help the guild.

Wendy was happy that Natsu had returned, when she saw him enter the guild after he had been missing for three days, she quickly got up to run to him but then saw the his eyes that held determination and also something else… sadness maybe? she couldn't quite tell. She watched him walk across the guild and straight up to the new master of Fairy Tail, have a brief conversation with him and then suddenly leave.

When she caught up to the Salamander of Fairy Tail and he told her of his plan. She was ecstatic to learn that Natsu was going to get stronger. She asked if she could come with him, to be stronger, as she also wanted to help Fairy Tail in it's darkest moment.

Natsu reluctantly accepted Wendy in joining him on his quest for strength. So the next day after telling Macao that Wendy would be joining him, they left the next day to a place where Natsu felt at home. A cave that had been a home for Natsu for seven years.

Wendy was at awe as she got to see where Natsu got to grow up and learn Magic. She could still smell the faint traces of a Dragon, even after all of this time it was still lingering.

The one month of training that the two Dragon Slayers went through was gruelling more so for Natsu then Wendy, but Wendy still got stronger. During that month Natsu taught Wendy some of his moves to help the young Dragon Slayer in combat. Natsu had to rework the techniques he was to given to make sure that they worked with his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.**

Three months that's how long it had been, Natsu had taken up several S-class jobs, even though they were low S-class, which were monster extermination, protecting some rich people or removing Dark Guilds, they still counted.

Four other mages had seen what Natsu was doing to help Fairy Tail pay off all of its debts and they had decided to help as well. These mages were Laki Olietta, Max Alors, Bisca Mulan and Alzack Connell, these four mages had created a team and started doing all the high B-class to low A-class missions that they still had on the board. Just in three months Fairy Tails' reputation had started to grow once more. But they still had a long way to go.

Natsu Dragneel was currently on a high A-class request. His job was to protect a caravan of merchants going from Clover Town to a village located at the base of of Mt Hakobe. The path that the merchants had decided to taken was frequently attacked by bandits, dangerous monsters that reside in the mountains and small time mages, but it was the most quickest way to their destination.

Natsu was currently sitting on top of a caravan, keeping his senses sharp, feeling when the wind changed directions, looking for different scents that should not be in this area. They had been travelling for at least three hours now, with Natsu not even moving from his sitting position.

Natsu's eyes snapped open as the wind changed from the south to north-west all of a sudden, the smell was unmistakable.

Blood.

And lots of it. Natsu told the the merchants to stop while he went to go check out the area for what had caused it.

As Natsu was trudging through the forest he could tell he was getting closer the the site of the main stench of blood was coming from. As he walked past one the trees putting his out to push a low hanging branch out of the way, something fell from the tree just above where he moved the branch.

As he moved his eyes towards the object, his eyes widened and his jaw opened, on the ground was a girl at least 13 years of age, but the thing that shocked Natsu was the girl was missing her left arm and leg and some of her internal organs had been removed.

Natsu nearly threw up at the site. His eyes left the girl's dead body to see where she had fallen from, only too get even more shocked at least another dozen bodies lined the branches of various trees, that's when Natsu's senses picked up some sounds coming from a few hundred metres away, he could barely hear what was being said from that distance but it sounded like… chanting.

As Natsu quickly got close to the area where the weird sounds were coming from he found a group of hooded figures surrounding a red circle, he listened closely trying to decipher what they were saying.

"For thou who was an immortal, who now sleeps for an eternity, heed this call of blood and magic, assemble the flesh that has been given to create a body and take the magic that has been captured, to use your powers and help us bring a world of peace, rise The Black Wizard!" The hooded figures kept on chanting.

Natsu grinded his teeth, memories of the Tower of Heaven and how Jellal was acting coming back to him. How could they kill children and elderly like they were nothing? Why was everyone so obsessed with Zeref? The **Dragon Slayer** was devising a way to attack the hooded cultist, before he could do anything a call of " **Gravity Change"** could be heard and massive amount of pressure bore down on Natsu as he tried to push himself back up, after a few seconds of breathing slowly and some grunting he was able to get back to his feet then he heard another call of " **Slashing Form"** he could tell this time it came from a female voice.

After a few screams from the cultist finished he came into the clearing to see a purple haired woman wearing a black blazer with red and blue trimmings, a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of her jacket were tucked into a pair of black wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wore a pair of black tights, which were tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a very dark blue frilled skirt. She also wore a white headband, with a ribbon tied into the middle in a bow, pointing straight up.

Her straight purple hair ran down to middle of her back and the rest of it was cut in the style of 'princess style'.

The woman turned her head to the side to a man standing there, he wore a black coat covering most of his body, but he had some type of red coloured symbol on his right sleeve, which she couldn't make out.

"Who are you?" the woman asked with a blank look on her face, but she was trying to cover some type of emotion up.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, I'm currently on a A-rank mission but I smelled blood not far from my mission so decided to check it out. I found some horrible things a few hundred metres in that direction" Natsu said as he pointed off in direction of the dozen bodies.

"Fairy Tail? Didn't a whole group of you go missing, a few months back?" she immediately regretted it seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's ok. So what are you doing around here?" he asked.

"I was checking out a town, that is just due south from here. There was smoke rising from the village, so I went and checked it out. The village had been ransacked, dead bodies everywhere, people crying… I followed the blood out here to find these people. If you want to call them that. Doing some sort of chanting and then I took them out, then I met you."

"Damn…. I don't understand why people would try and resurrect Zeref, first Jellal…"

"JELLAL?" she screamed "Where is he?" she screamed once more as she ran up to him and grabbed him by the front of his cloak and started shaking the **Dragon Slayer.**

"I don't know where he is at the moment, I just know he is with some people taking out dark guilds. Why do you want to know where he is anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"I probably would understand, you seem to have a lot of hate and pain when I mentioned that name" he asked curious as to why she would seem to hate Jellal.

"He murdered my big brother… he's a monster and when I see him ill… kill him" she said as she gripped her sheathed sword which her hand was now shaking uncontrollably. Then it hit her why was she talking to this guy she just met in the forest with dead bodies around? why could she talk to him so easily?

"Revenge isn't a good thing, it can lead you down a path that can destroy you and everyone around you. Huh I'm a hypocrite… that's exactly what I'm doing" Natsu mumbled the last bit. He had been slowly pushing the people in life away for when he would meet the members of Grimoire Heart, the people that ruined Fairy Tail.

"What was your brothers name?"

"Simon Mikazuchi"

Natsu's eyes widened when she said his name. It couldn't have been the same Simon that had sacrificed himself to Erza and himself from Jellal's attack. "Noooo… I Am so sorry" he whispered as stepped closer the purple haired swords woman.

"Why are you sorry, you didn't kill my brother."

"I didn't, but I feel like I did…. I was there when your brother died… he blocked an attack that was going to kill me and Erza."

Kagura was shocked this man had watched her brother die. She was feeling shock, anger and sadness "I… I don't know…" she was a loss for words, a person who caused the death of her big brother was standing in front of her, she felt her anger rise even more, until something grabbed her shoulder, looking up into the eyes of Natsu, did that anger die down rather quickly, she could see in his eyes the sadness and the empathy that he held for her in his onyx coloured eyes.

"I'm so sorry for causing you pain…" he said as he grabbed her hands from striking him.

"Why!... why couldn't you have stopped him?" she pleaded as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I… I wasn't strong enough. Your brother was so strong, he reacted to that attack faster than I could, I was just on the ground staring at the attack, he sacrificed himself to save his friends. He was a true friend" he pulled her closer to himself. Natsu had no idea why he was doing this to a person he had never met, he was connecting to her like they were old friends, hell he didn't even know her first name.

As Kagura started to cry into his shoulder, he started to feel awkward, he did have a random girl crying while he was holding her.

After about ten minutes of Kagura sobbing. She finally sorted herself out and let go of Natsu. "I'm sorry I broke down like that in front of you" she said while rubbing her eyes.

"It's ok, look I'm sorry if this seems rude but I have to go finish my mission and I believe you have to go back to that village and tell them what you… found. I have no idea how hard that will be" Natsu said while he looked around the ground from the body parts to the unconscious cultists.

"It's fine, you still have a mission to do. Thank You for letting me cry." Kagura looked into Natsu's eyes once more "my names Kagura Mikazuchi, thank you."

"No problem, If you ever want to talk or if you… want to join a guild, come to Fairy Tail, they would love to have you there." he replied as he started to walk off back to the merchants he had left twenty or so minutes ago.

Wasn't he trying to distance himself from people, then why was he inviting another person to join the guild?

"Maybe I will" she mumbled as she walked off towards the Zeref worshippers, to take them to the Rune Knights.

* * *

With the Merchants

"Reckon that kids coming back?" one the merchants asked, all he got in return were shrugs of the other merchants shoulders.

* * *

Ok for those who wondering why Kagura wasn't like herself in the manga/anime, you need to remember that she hasn't had the extra seven years of anger building up.

Thanks for reading and remember to Review, Follow and Favourite


End file.
